Little Sophia XX A Quasimodo Fanfiction XX HoND
by FredGeorgeWazlib
Summary: Quasimodo had never really had any contact with people besides his master, Frollo, until he found a young girl asleep in his room one rainy night. He had no idea who she was and had no idea why she was there. Quasimodo didn't know how he should react...
1. Change

**Hello! Welcome to my story! This fanfic is going to start out focusing only on Quasimodo and the mysterious girl he meets one night, but later on, it will involve Esmeralda, Phoebus, and of course, Djali, too. Originally, I was going to exclude them, but this way, it gives me more action with standing up to Frollo. Thank you for reading!**

_Change_

_He had never really experienced it, having lived in the bell tower his entire life. He told himself that he didn't believe it would ever come to him. He knew that change couldn't help the way he was born. Still...he hoped for it. Even if he denied it, he still hoped. He wished he weren't so ugly. He wished he weren't so hideous. He even wished that the world change enough that the people inside of it wouldn't even care if he was deformed. He always dreamed of taking the initiative to make change happen...but he had never once thought that change would come to him. And yet, there it was, sleeping in front of him._

Quasimodo cautiously approached the place where he usually slept, a small candle occupying his left hand. He held it up in front of him, casting a dim glow around the wooden floor and the stone walls. Surprise, curiosity, and anxiety mingled comically on his grotesque face as he peered at the person sleeping in his bed. He did not know her name. He did not know who she was. He had never seen her before. _So why is she in the bell tower?_

He set the candle down on the floor and sat awkwardly beside her. He watched her sleep curiously, both wanting and fearing that she would wake up and see him there. Never before had a human being besides Frollo been up in his room while he was living there.

In fact, he had just been with Frollo a few moments before, helping him with a few tasks he needed done. Indeed, the relationship between Frollo and Quasimodo was more that of a taskmaster and a servant than father and son. Unfortunately, never having seen what it was really like to have a family, Quasimodo didn't realize this, and continued to submit to Frollo's cruel and oftentimes degrading commands and criticisms.

When he had returned to his room only a few moments before, Quasimodo had, of course, discovered the girl sleeping there. Now, as he sat there, peering at her shyly, he wasn't entirely sure what he should do. He didn't even know why she was there. _Should I run and get Frollo? Should I just let her sleep?...Should I wake her up?_

Quasimodo rejected this last idea almost immediately. It seemed like a shame to wake her up. She looked very peaceful lying there. Also, he worried about how she would react if she woke up to a face like his. Surely that wouldn't be a pleasant experience for either of them. _She's quite beautiful._ This thought reverberated in his head as if it were condemning any thoughts of speaking with her. It was just another reason why she wouldn't accept him.

Her short, coppery hair lay fanned out behind her on his pillow. It was slightly wavy, but that could have just been because it was wet. It had been raining outside all day. A few freckles dusted her face, though they were barely noticeable in the soft glow of the single candle on the floor next to her. She was slightly pale and her skin contrasted sharply against the dark wood of the floor boards. Her lips were rounded and a soft shade of pink. They weren't exactly frowning, but Quasimodo noted that they weren't exactly smiling either. Though she was laying under his dark blue covers, he could see that she was wearing a light, pale green dress. It looked lovely with her brown hair. He noted that she was quite small and slender, and he caught himself wondering what age she was. He thought she looked as if she were young still.

"Hey, Quasi, whatcha looking at?"

Quasimodo jumped, losing his train of thought abruptly. He had been so wrapped up in his mind that he hadn't noticed the short, goat-like gargoyle that had popped up beside him. Before Quasimodo could respond--or come up with a reasonable answer, for that matter--the gargoyle noticed the girl sleeping beside him.

"A girl!"he exclaimed, flapping his wings so excitedly that he rose into the air,"Why haven't I seen her before? What's her name? Huh, Quasi? Huh?"

"Hugo,"he began calmly and softly, pulling the squat gargoyle back to the ground with a soft thunk,"Quiet. You'll wake her up."

Unfortunately, the other two gargoyles heard the commotion and had already made their way over to them.

"Can't you be quiet for ten seconds, Hugo?"the female gargoyle demanded in a slightly annoyed and aged voice,"Some of us are trying to sleep."

"What's going on over here, Quasimodo?"the tall, male one asked,"Is something wrong?"

Quasimodo stood up quickly and put his hands up in front of him, trying to stay them in their tracks. He was feeling a little embarassed.

"It's nothing, Victor. Really. I was just--"

"Quasi's got a friend with him!" Hugo cried enthusiastically. Quasimodo, momentarily caught off guard, forgot to shush the energetic little gargoyle for making so much noise.

"Friend?" he repeated, looking startled,"I...but I don't--"

Unfortunately, he was cut off when Victor and Laverne, the female gargoyle, raced over to see the mysterious, sleeping girl. All three sculptures crowded around her, eager to get a glance.

"A girl!"Laverne marvelled, examining her closely,"What's her name?"

"Why, where did she come from, Quasimodo?" Victor inquired, scratching his chin in a contemplative manner.

"The girls are chasing you already, huh, Quasi?"

"Why is she here, Quasi?"

"My, but she does look rather small!"

"Pretty cute, too, eh, Quasi?" Hugo asked, raising his eyebrows at the flustered hunchback.

"Shut up, Hugo!" Laverne snapped, whacking him upside the head with the satisfying smack that comes from dropping stone on stone.

The gargoyles continued to bicker around the girl, squabbling and making comments on this and that. Quasimodo looked on nervously, trying to answer all of their questions while also making sure they didn't wake her up.

"Guys, keep it down,"he whispered urgently,"You're going to wake her up."

Though they didn't purposely ignore Quasimodo, the gargoyles didn't pay much attention to him. They were much to wrapped up with the promising specimen lying in front of them. However, they were all hushed when the girl began to stir. Hurriedly, the gargoyles rushed off, hiding themselves behind a wooden beam. Quasimodo panicked slightly, quickly retreating behind one of the beams as well. All four of them peered at the girl cautiously.

The girl's breathing broke off suddenly, making the four spectators hold their breath expectantly. Quasimodo thought for sure that she was going to wake up. The girl shifted slightly, turning her face in a different direction. Then, she settled back down and returned to her slumber. The poor hunchback breathed a sigh of relief and carefully came out of his hiding place. The gargoyles followed, settling down quite a bit after all of the excitement.

"So, who is she, Quasimodo?" Victor asked quietly, taking care not to make any noise that might be loud enough to wake the girl again.

Quasimodo looked back at the girl for a moment, asking himself the exact same question. _Who is she?_

"I don't know,"he said at last, carefully picking up the candle he had left on the floor,"She was here when I came in." Gently, he set the candle on the table, occupying himself so he wouldn't have to address the situation at hand. He didn't know how to interact with people.

"Maybe she got lost,"Laverne offered, racking her brains for a possible explanation.

"Maybe she was simply wandering around and happened to drift off here?"Victor wondered aloud, looking at the girl as if the answer were written on her forehead. Quasimodo found himself wishing that it was. He quietly went about his business, trying not to get himself involved in the conversation. He listened attentively, though.

Suddenly, Hugo gasped as if he had just come up with a brilliant idea. He flew into the air, his finger pointed at the ceiling.

"I know! I know!"he shouted, making Quasimodo glance nervously in the girl's direction,"Maybe...She's on the run from the law!"

Quasimodo and Victor stared at him for awhile before Laverne flew up and brought her fist down on top of his head.

"Hugo, stop being an idiot!"

"Owww...Hey! It's a possibility!"

"Maybe she's a runaway?" Victor offered carefully, hoping to break up the fight.

"Maybe she's homeless,"Laverne murmured thoughtfully.

"Or maybe she's the long lost daughter of a rich king in a faraway land who doesn't want to claim her throne so she--OW!"

That time, both Laverne _and_ Victor bonked him on top of the head.

"Be quiet, Hugo!" they chorused simultaneously. They began to squabble amongst themselves. A small smile crossed Quasimodo's face before he stood up, heading towards the door. All three gargoyles ceased their fighting and glanced up.

"Hey! Where are you going, Quasi?"Hugo asked from where Laverne had him held in a headlock.

"I'm going to get some more blankets. I'll just sleep somewhere else." The hunchback stopped in the doorway and looked back at the girl one last time.

"Try not to wake her up,"he said quietly. Then, he left the room to the sleeping girl, the three gargoyles, and the bells, but even as he left, he could feel the strange feeling that hung in the air around that girl...

_Change._

**Disclaimer and Note!**

**Hugo: Okay, okay, okay! I admit it...**_**that**_** girl does not own us.**

**Laverne: Not in any way whatsoever.**

**Hugo: And yet...she can bend our free will and make us do what she wants. Maybe she'll make Laverne get carried off by birds.**

**Laverne: You're a doofus, Hugo!**

**Hugo: Hey, hey, hey! Hold up, now. **_**Which**_** gargoyle was the first to see the anonymous girl? **_**Me!**_** You're just jealous because I got the cool lines. Quasi! Quasi! There's a girl in the castle!**

**Laverne:...Wrong movie, moron.**

**Victor: Anyways, FredGeorgeWazlib would just like to say thank you for reading. Bye!**


	2. Kindness

**Hello! Welcome back to my story! **

_Kindness_

_He had never really experienced it, having been locked away all of his life, but he understood what it was. He understood it enough to know that he wanted it. Many people wouldn't think of kindness as something they particularly wanted because they experienced it everyday and took it for granted. But when you live your life in the dark, away from everybody, soon you realize just how badly people need it. As much as he wanted it, though, he never thought it would come to him on its own. But, like change, it ended up presenting itself in front of him._

Quasimodo had been awake for some time now. It was well past morning, and the sun was at its peak at the top of the sky, shining it's beams on the cathedral. Even the townspeople were already out and about, going about their business. Quasimodo had been listening to the regular hum and bustle that came from the streets below to pass the time. Ever since he had woken up, he had been waiting for the girl to show some sign of movement. The hunchback had been more than a little surprised when she slept right through the thunderous noise of the morning bells.

Now, as he continued to await the girl's awakening, Quasimodo stood by the window, partly listening to the excited chatter of his three gargoyle friends. They, too, were anxiously waiting for the girl to stir. To occupy themselves, they were arguing over what they thought her name was. They had all been suggesting different names for the past hour.

"Hmm...what about Natalie? It _is_ a very lovely name, after all,"Victor stated, feeling that the girl would have a beautiful name that rolled off of the tongue.

"Natalie? _Please!_ I tell you, her name is Jasmine! That's the only name suitable for a runaway princess!"

"You're stupid, Hugo!"Laverne exclaimed, yet again smacking him upside the head,"Besides, we all know that her name is Laverne."

Victor raised an eyebrow at that one and Quasimodo smiled. Hugo muttered something sarcastic under his breath, earning yet another punishing blow from Laverne. The three of them were so wrapped up in the argument that they wouldn't have seen the girl move had it not been for Quasimodo. He gasped, drawing the attention of the gargoyles.

"She's waking up!"he cried.

All four of them froze, watching the girl intently. Then, suddenly, the three gargoyles fled behind a wide, wooden structure so as not to be discovered. Nobody was more panicked than Quasimodo, though. He nervously twiddled his fingers as he fretted over what he should do. He stood in the middle of the room, seemingly deciding to stand and face her when she woke up. However, at the last second, he bolted for the wooden beam as well.

When the gargoyles saw what he was doing, they cried out in disapproval. They tried to get him to go back to the girl, but Quasimodo stubbornly refused. It was like he was terrified of what the girl's reaction would be. Finally, because they were getting nowhere with their persuasion, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne pushed Quasimodo out into the middle of the room and into the girl's line of sight just as she woke up.

Quasimodo froze, trying hard to hide the terror from his face. He felt helpless. _What if she screams? She'll think I'm hideous! She'll think I'm a monster! What if she hates me? I can't do this!_ The frightened hunchback glanced around desperately, looking for any place to conceal himself, but found nothing. With a heavy sigh, he looked in the direction of the girl, resigning himself to whatever was in store for him.

Slowly, the girl sat up, propping herself on her elbow. Her eyes were open, but they were still full of sleep, and it seemed as if she didn't notice her surroundings yet. Sleepily, she rubbed one of her eyes. Now that she was awake, Quasimodo could see that they were startling, emerald green orbs. He was a bit surprised by this and caught himself looking at them more than he should.

The girl stretched where she sat groggily, trying to wake up her sore limbs. Her hair was incredibly messy from where it had been laying on the pillow and she brushed a stray strand of her brown hair out of her face, only to have it fall back again. She seemed to give up and blinked tiredly, finally looking around her. That was when she caught her first glimpse of Quasimodo.

The girl jumped, a cry of surprise escaping her. _There's someone here!_

Quasimodo winced at the sound, retreating behind his work table. _Oh no! I scared her!_ The hunchback didn't move. He didn't speak. He was afraid he would do only the wrong thing so, he just stood there, waiting for what would come next.

...

...

Slowly, the girl picked herself up off of the floor. Quasimodo peeked out at her cautiously, making sure to keep his face out of view. He swallowed nervously when the girl started towards him.

"Oh. Um, please don't be mad. I-I'm very sorry."

Quasimodo poked his head out at the sound of her voice. It was calm, but penitent, as if she had been caught doing something wrong. _What is she apologizing for?_ Shyly, Quasimodo stepped out from behind the table, chancing a glance at her.

When she saw him coming towards her, she nimbly extracted herself from the blankets she had wrapped around her. She held them out to him, flushing slightly because of the frustration one gets when they feel as if they are doing everything wrong and not doing a thing right.

"I'm sorry. These are yours, aren't they?" She trudged on with a red face, determined to explain herself. Quasimodo carefully accepted the blankets from her and folded them absentmindedly as she talked. She had the quiet sort of voice that sounds soft and calm no matter how angry or frantic the person may be. Now, despite the gentle sound of her voice, she looked so flustered that Quasimodo felt the urge to smile. He turned his head so he could hide it from her, worrying that a smile coming from him might somehow insult her.

"I didn't mean to steal your bed,"the girl continued sincerely, feeling the need to explain herself,"I just...well, I was in the cathedral, and it was getting late, and I didn't see anyone up here so I thought it would be as good a place to sleep as any. I didn't keep you from sleeping, did I?"

It took Quasimodo a few moments to even realize that she was directly asking him a question. He was still trying to figure out why _she _seemed to be seeking forgiveness from _him._ All his life, he had felt that he was the one who needed to be forgiven. It was he who needed the world to forgive him for being what he was. Quasimodo tried to sort out his thoughts, trying to grasp the situation. _Can't she see what I am? Isn't she...horrified? How could she __**not **__see it? Hmm..maybe...maybe she's blind!_

To test this theory, Quasimodo set the blankets down on the table beside him and raised his hand in the air, waving his hand in front of him. The girl stopped trying to apologize abruptly and cocked her head to the side, looking slightly surprised. With a puzzled expression on her face, she waved back. She was confused, but she went along with it, taking it all in stride. The hunchback's action seemed so curious to her that it lightened the mood slightly. She decided the boy wasn't upset with her for taking over his room.

...

"Oh,"the girl started up abruptly, acting as if she suddenly remembered something,"Hello. My name is Sophia."

Before the hunchback could come up with a reply, a sudden thought caused him to glance up in the direction of the ceiling.

"Little Sophia," Quasimodo marvelled suddenly, a slow smile spreading across his face. He looked pleasantly surprised.

"Hmm?"Sophia asked, looking politely curious.

"Oh, um, the bells,"he explained quickly, pointing up into the rafters,"See the little one over there?"

"Yes."

"That's Little Sophia,"Quasimodo stated, looking at the bell as he spoke. Sophia thought she could hear the hidden smile in his voice. He seemed to really like the fact that she shared a name with one of the bells. She was pleased as well, having heard the bells all of her life. It was a pleasant surprise for her, in truth. It comforted her to know that she was somehow tied together with the cathedral, even if it was only through her name.

Sophia opened her mouth to say something more to the hunchback when suddenly, she sneezed violently. She rubbed her nose and wrinkled it, trying to figure out what made her sneeze so suddenly. It _was_ dusty up there, but she figured she was probably getting a cold from being out in the rain the night before.

Before she could do anything more, though, Quasimodo was in front of her, feeling as if he had to do something.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry! I forgot that your clothes were wet! You must be freezing up here!"

Sophia opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, a look of surprise on her face. She was caught off guard by his concern.

"Hmm? I...That's alright,"she said quickly. She rushed to find something to say to hide the shock she felt, but before she could think of anything more, Quasimodo pulled the newly folded blanket off of the table and handed it to her. Sophia took it with a bewildered expression. Then, after a short pause, she wrapped the blanket around her, smiling at the hunchback as a thank you. And as he turned towards the door and gestured for her to follow with an encouraging smile on his face, Sophia could only think one thing. _He is kind._

"Follow me,"he called back to her,"You can sit by the fire until you're dry."

Sophia smiled to herself. It was a bit of a sad smile, but not because she was feeling that way now. That slightly pained smile was a habit that had developed over her seventeen years. That was why she instantly liked the way she could hear Quasimodo's smile even in the way he talked. She could hear it now, and it made her smile a bit less sad.

The fact that he was so warm encouraged her, but though she hadn't acted like it, she too had noted that Quasimodo was, indeed, 'ugly'. However, it was more of a passing thought than an accusation. Sophia had a very different way of viewing people from the outside world. Where one person would look at people walking in the streets and think 'ugly', 'stuck up', and 'scary', she looked at all of them and thought 'person'. When she saw Quasimodo, she saw a person and not ugliness. Of course, she realized that he was deformed, but now, the word that stuck in her head when she saw him was this one:

_Kindness_

**Disclaimer!**

**Hugo: Guess what, everyone? It's that time again! Yes, that's right, the **_**DISCLAIMER!**_

**Laverne: Just get on with it, Hugo.**

**Hugo: Okay, okay, jeez. So, anyways, the bottom line is that FredGeorgeWazlib does **_**NOT**_** own us! However, she **_**CAN**_** make us do whatever she wants and bend our free will. You could say she's in charge of our very souls...though I don't think Laverne even had one to begin with...**

**Laverne: Hugo!**

**Victor: Oh dear! FredGeorgeWazlib, **_**DO**_** come here before this fight escalates into a full blown war!**

**Hugo: Not a chance, Victor. She's still over there sulking!**

**FredGeorgeWazlib: I have a right to sulk! This chapter didn't come out at **_**ALL**_** how I planned. It bugs me!**

**Hugo: Oh, c'mon. It's not **_**THAT**_** bad...for a first grader. :D**

**FredGeorgeWazlib: Hugo, in a second, Laverne isn't going to be the only one who hits you!**

**Hugo: Point taken. See you around, folks!**

**Anyways, this chapter does actually bug me, but I'll get over it. This is the only one I didn't really have thoroughly planned. I'm not so good with the first meetings. I didn't want to say I didn't like how it turned out at the beginning because than my readers might get it into their heads that it's going to be bad right away. But, now that you know...DON'T READ IT AGAIN! Ha! Just kidding.**


	3. Warmth

**Hello and welcome back! Thank you for reading my story!**

_Warmth._

_He had felt it many times in the literal sense, having snuggled under his covers too many times to count on a cold, wintery night. But the warmth of a family...that he would never know. With his mother gone, no father that he knew of, and no siblings whatsoever, the closest thing he had ever had to a family was Frollo and the gargoyles. He had longed for it many times, having seen it in action out on the streets. Many times he had seen a crying, scared little girl run to her mother, who would hug her and make it all better simply by holding her. Because he had received this small taste of what love was, he longed for it all the more. A person who has never felt the coziness of a fire doesn't know what he is missing. However, a person who has felt it and has to go without it freezes to death. Sometimes, he felt as if he would never feel the warmth of a friendship, and he wondered if he would slowly freeze to death in the dark belltower. _

Quasimodo opened the door to a rather small and low ceilinged room, allowing the girl he had only just met to step inside. The wooden rafters that ran above their heads slanted at an angle, closing the cozy, little space in even further. A stone fireplace that occupied the short wall at the end of the room opposite the heavy, wooden door was the first thing anyone would see upon entering. Inside, a fire was already lit, and it cast an orangish light on the confined quarters. Sophia stepped into the center of the room, looking around at her surroundings quietly. She had a subdued, thoughtful look on her face, and Quasimodo couldn't help but think that she acted a little bit lonely. In truth, Sophia was wrapped up in how homey and comfortable the room made her feel.

Quasimodo watched her for awhile curiously before following her into the room. He left the door partially open so as not to make the room even more cramped than it already was. It wouldn't take long for Sophia's clothes to dry in there.

The small girl stepped close to the fire, settling down on the wood floor beneath her. The blanket Quasimodo had handed to her had been wrapped tightly around her, but now, she let it settle to the ground around her so her clothes would dry out more quickly. She shivered slightly when her chilled skin came into contact with the warmth of the fire. Absentmindedly, she propped her elbows up on her knees, resting her head in her hands. Sophia's gaze rested on the dancing orangish gold flames in front of her, but her eyes had the glazed look of someone whose mind was somewhere else.

Quasimodo stood silently behind her and close to the wall, feeling a bit unsure. He thought about returning to his own room, but the idea of leaving her alone bothered him. Truth be told, he didn't really want to leave. He was captivated by the kindness she had shown him and found himself wanting to know her. The only thing he really knew about her was her name. She didn't even know _his _yet.

The hunchback's eyes drifted across the small room though he had seen it many times before. He had been there more times than he could count, but gazing around the room made it look like he was preoccupied and not simply standing there. Suddenly, his line of sight rested on the wall behind him, and before he could stop it, a frown made its way onto his face. He could feel the familiar sadness seep back into his eyes when he spied both his and Sophia's shadows on the wall. The difference in their shapes nearly disheartened him. He looked at them for the longest time as they flickered with the changing positions of the flames. Quasimodo seemed to be struggling with something inside of him, but one look at the tiny girl huddled in front of the fire made up his mind for him.

Quasimodo made his way towards the fireplace, coming into Sophia's line of sight as he did so. He had decided that he wasn't going to hide in front of this person. Somehow, something had given him the courage to want to know somebody and be known by them. The time had come where staying hidden would cause him more pain than if he took the risk to try and live.

The hunchback made his way to the corner of the room, removing a log from a pile of firewood there. The fire had started to die down a little. He walked in front of the fire and tossed it in, stirring up a flurry of red-hot cinders. Sophia started suddenly, brought back to earth by the sudden disturbance in the fireplace. She glanced up at Quasimodo and smiled. Her expression was always so gentle, and it brought to light how soft spoken she was. After her frantic attempt to apologize earlier, she had become quite subdued and silent. Sophia was the type of person who was afraid she troubled others and so suffered quietly on her own.

Quasimodo smiled back impulsively, a delighted look on his face. Smiling gently at the hunchback in front of her, Sophia scooted over a little, making room for him to sit next to her on the wooden floor. Quasimodo looked a little surprised before shyly settling on the floor beside her. He wrapped his arms around his legs, smiling happily to himself. After a comfortable moment of silence, Sophia spoke.

"I...um...thank you very much...uh...?" Here the girl trailed off, apparently inquiring as to what his name was. She peered at him with a childlike curiosity, playing with her fingers as she asked.

Quasimodo hesitated, feeling a little reluctant. He knew what his name meant--'half-formed'. He had heard the people in the church talking about it. _"A horrid name,"_ they had said, _"Grotesque."_ Quasimodo knew it fit him, but he didn't want them to think that way. A name like that was just another way of pointing out his ugliness to the world. He didn't want Sophia's attention to be drawn to it as well.

"...Quasimodo,"the hunchback murmured at last, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"Quasimodo..." Sophia repeated the name slowly as if she were trying it out. She decided she liked it. She had no idea what it meant, but she really enjoyed the way it rolled off of her tongue. She liked how his name started out with the awkward phrase 'Quasi', which was delightfully odd, but then ended with the more strong and courageous sound of 'modo'. The last part of his name sounded normal enough, it was true, but Sophia felt that it made a promise of things to come...like there was more to it than just the sound.

"You have such a wonderful name,"she remarked softly. Quasimodo thought he heard a tinge of envy in it.

"I...really?" he questioned, looking incredibly pleased. He was nearly stunned speechless.

"Yes,"the small girl replied, looking thoughtfully at the floor,"It's such a unique name. It makes you one of a kind. There's dozens of Sophias out there." She said this regretfully. Sophia had never much liked her name. She had always wished she could have a special name--one that made her feel like she was the only one in the world like her. She didn't want to feel like she could be replaced.

"But I like your name..." Quasimodo exclaimed, wanting to make her feel good,"...Sophia." In truth, he really _did _like her name. The name was almost tangible to him--soft and light like a newborn baby bird.

The freckled girl smiled at him gently, stroking a strand of her coppery hair shyly.

"Thank you,"she murmured softly,"but you can call me Sophie. I like that a little better."

"Sophie," Quasimodo repeated. Then, they smiled at eachother. Both had such gentle smiles. They were both so soft spoken, it was almost as if they didn't want to be noticed by other people because they feared that they would reject them. So, instead, they tread quietly through life so as not to draw attention to themselves. It was almost like they thought they had no other choice but to live their life as quietly and unnoticeably as possible.

Suddenly, Sophie stood up, a small frown on her face.

"I guess...I should be going." She whispered it. Her voice was nearly inaudible and lonely..._so _lonely. _Why is she so lonely? How could someone like her be left alone in this world? Maybe...she really _is _homeless._

The fragile little girl headed for the door, but stopped at the exit, sending yet another smile in Quasimodo's direction. It was always a kind smile, but Quasimodo couldn't help but think that it somehow looked a little lonely every time she showed it.

Sophie's clothes were already finished drying, and, in truth, they probably had lost their dampness some time ago. Her cheeks had even turned a rosy red from being exposed to the heat of the flames for so long. Now that she was dry, there really was no reason why she should be there. That's what she had thought at least, but now, as she stood by the door, she had no idea where she would go. Quasimodo even noticed how reluctant she looked. _She doesn't want to leave._ He thought this quietly to himself, and in doing so realized that he didn't want her to have to leave.

"Thank you for everything, Quasimodo,"Sophie murmured, her hand resting on the door frame. She opened her mouth as if she would like to say something more. It seemed for a moment that she really wanted to have it spoken out loud, but at the last moment, she hesitated, and instead said nothing at all.

Though there was nothing more to be said, she paused yet again at the door. She stared at the floor with a blank expression, feeling horribly empty. _Why is it so hard to leave this time? It's never been this hard before! It's worse than I expected it to be. This isn't the first time I've had to go back, but now I feel like it's so hard to go back and face them..._

Sophie felt as if she were on the verge of tears. _Where? Where can I go to avoid that place? Why do I have to go back? Why? Why can't I stay here? Why can't I? With this...this warmth...this kindness. _There were many things about Sophie that Quasimodo didn't understand or know about yet. There were somethings that he never would have imagined about her. He didn't know that there were many things that they had in common. They were so different--one from the outside, the other from the inside; one an deformed bellringer, the other a pretty girl--and yet, they were so much the same. All they wanted was the warmth that comes from the friendship of another person--a happy home where everyone would smile at them and let them know they were loved. Both seemed to think that they would never get there, but they struggled, and somehow, they managed to keep their heads afloat just enough that, when the time came, they would be able to see the person who was willing to jump in and save them from drowning.

Quasimodo looked on quietly as the tiny little girl who had so suddenly dived into his life started out the door with hesitant, slow steps. Her feet seemed to drag on the floor as if she wished they would anchor her to that place--that magnificent cathedral. But before she could be entirely swept away by the tide, he called out her name, and it made all the difference in their lives.

"Sophie,"the hunchback began suddenly, stopping her in her tracks,"Sophie, do you have somewhere to go? I-I mean...are you...homeless?"

Sophie froze so suddenly that it was as if she had been instantly struck with paralysis. She stared at the floor with a shocked expression, her eyes wide. _Homeless? _She looked back at the hunchback she had just met and saw the slightly curious and caring expression on his face. _Homeless? If I told him that I was...would I be able to stay?_

"I..."she began unsurely, avoiding his eyes,"I..." She seemed to hesitate for a long time.

"Yes,"she whispered finally,"Yes, I am." With her eyes trained determinedly on the wall, Quasimodo never would have guessed that she was lying...or at least, not telling all of the truth. Once the words were out of her mouth, though, she glanced up at him with her startling, green eyes. They were expectant and weary, like a child who thought they might receive something, but was afraid to get their hopes up.

Quasimodo picked up the blanket that had been left on the floor and silently made his way towards her. He wasn't afraid to hold her gaze anymore, and when he looked at her with his clear, blue eyes, they shone with kindness.

"Then, if you have no place to go,...maybe you could stay here."

Sophie hung onto his every word, wishing with all of her heart that it was true.

"Stay...here?"she repeated. Her hope was so strong Quasimodo could nearly feel it in the air.

"Could I really do that?"she asked, a light shining in her emerald eyes,"Would I be allowed to?" Quasimodo trudged on, encouraged by her enthusiasm.

"If you need to...I mean, there are some spare rooms up here for the people who help around the church, and if you need a place to stay, I'm sure that the Archdeacon would let you sleep in one of them. I'm sure that they'd be more than happy to allow it if you helped out and...and..." Quasimodo trailed off, watching her reaction carefully. Her whole face lit up and she looked so radiant for a moment that he almost forgot where he was.

"I...I...really?"she asked breathlessly, almost too startled to put her thoughts in to words,"I mean...I can ask him? All I have to do is help around here? I...where is he at? The Archdeacon?"

Quasimodo smiled softly, stepping around her into the hallway. After the brightness of the fire, it was rather gloomy out there. Still, the hunchback couldn't help but feel that a different light was beginning to shine in the belltower.

"Follow me,"he said quietly, gesturing for her to follow. Without a moment's hesitation, she stepped forward, putting her trust with Quasimodo without a second thought.

_Warmth_

**Disclaimer!**

**Hugo: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it! I know it's time for the disclaimer, but I have a bone to pick with my dear friend, FredGeorgeWazlib!**

**FredGeorgeWazlib: This should be fun.**

**Hugo: I want to know **_**why **_**you felt the need to exclude me from this chapter! How could you possibly leave me out? Laverne, I understand, but **_**me!?**_** What were you thinking!? All your readers are going to hate it. Shoot! You should have a whole story just about **_**me**_**!**

**FredGeorgeWazlib: Umm...no.**

**Hugo: Why not? It could be called 'Hugo's High-Flying Adventures in Notre Dame!'**

**FredGeorgeWazlib: Ugh...I really should start doing these myself. Anyways, I don't own him (not that I would **_**want**_** to) or Laverne, Victor, Quasi, Frollo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, the Archdeacon, or Clopin. Oh, and Djali.**

**Hugo: Djali!? Djali's going to be in this? This story really **_**must**_** be about me, after all! 'Hugo's High-Flying Adventures in Notre Dame'...a DjaliXHugo story.**

**FredGeorgeWazlib: Umm...no. Where is Laverne and why hasn't she hit you yet?**

**Laverne: Sorry, FredGeorgeWazlib, I'm planning something good.**

**FredGeorgeWazlib: Oh phooey.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Now, about this one, I don't actually know if there could be a fireplace upstairs in that time. In the book, Frollo has a fireplace in a room upstairs somewhere, but I'm not sure if it is Notre Dame or the Palace of Justice. I wondered about not having the fireplace, but I rather like it, so I hope it goes okay. Thanks for reading! Oh, and I'd like to say thanks to Opaque Opal for all of her helpful reviews! They help keep me going! By the way, for those who have read this from the beginning, I have changed this to be just like the movie with Esmeralda and Phoebus and everything. You may want to read the new note I have put on the first chapter. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	4. Shame

**Welcome back! Thank you so much for reading!**

_Shame_

_He was very familiar with that feeling. It was the only feeling he felt he was allowed to feel. It was like a punishment for being so different. He should be ashamed of himself for being what he was. That's what he had been taught and that was what he had learned. He was ashamed--so ashamed. But he wanted to get better. He wanted to be someone people could tolerate--even be proud of. He wanted them to look at him and acknowledge him and be glad that he was walking the streets with them. Instead, though, he was nothing but a failure. So he sat up in the belltower and never showed his face so as to hide the awful shame that he was. But the worst feeling, accompanying the shame and making it sting more and more, was worthlessness._

Quasimodo's hand slid along the cold stones that lined the wall as he made his way down the long, spiral staircase. Both he and Sophia took the steps one at a time, moving at an almost slow pace. He simply didn't want to push her too hard, but Sophie was fine with the steady pace. She felt that the time was readying her for what could be the biggest change in her young life of seventeen years. She couldn't believe that she might finally be able to break away from what she had been struggling to escape from the beginning. It was exhilarating, but, of course, it was also very frightening, and though Quasimodo didn't know anything about her past, he could see that this was a big deal for her.

He glanced back at her a few times to make sure she was still behind him. The cathedral was, after all, enormous on the inside as well as on the outside. It wasn't hard to picture someone as small as her losing herself in the cavernous belly of Notre Dame. He could just see her wondering around in one of the many vast, stone rooms. Quasimodo didn't think it was unlikely that she would take a wrong turn. It was obvious from looking at her face that she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to really be paying attention to where she was going. Her eyes stared straight in front of her, looking distant in the flicker of the light coming from the torches that lined the walls.

Suddenly, Quasimodo came to a stop at the very bottom step, halting their procession abruptly. Sophie, who was entirely unaware of this, continued to walk, running into the hunchback with a small 'oof!' of dazed surprise. She shook her head slowly as if waking herself up. Then, the short girl glanced up at Quasimodo questioningly, catching up to the turn of events quickly.

"Oh! Sorry,"she said with a smile, appearing at his side. She looked out at the room the staircase led to, wondering why they had stopped.

The stairs stopped abruptly at a marble floor that spread in all directions to the stone walls of the great cathedral. It appeared solemn and quiet as if a greater power was at work there. Sculptures of saints, Mary, and Jesus lined the walls, their profiles cut sharply from granite. It made Sophie feel as if they were watching her, judging her every action. She felt as if they knew everything about her--all that was, all that she had been, and all that she would be. This, coupled with the massive, stone pillars that lined the monstrous hall, made her feel smaller than ever. She almost felt like a little child who had been caught doing something wrong and was now awaiting judgment from a teacher.

Unconsciously, Sophie edged back into the safety of the staircase. Again, she lightly brushed against Quasimodo, making her remember suddenly that he was still standing beside her. She pulled back slightly, embarassed that she had been acting so silly in front of someone. It was just a room, after all. She felt incredibly self-conscious.

"It's magnificent, isn't it?"Quasimodo asked quietly, gazing out at the room before him. He positioned himself at the corner of the wall, making sure that he was partly hidden behind it. He peered out from behind it, his hand resting in front of him as he looked out at it with wonder.

Sophie looked at it again, keeping her eyes trained on the floor this time.

"Yes,"she whispered softly,"Yes, it is." Self-consciously, she wrapped her arms around herself as if she had suddenly grown cold. She wondered if she was being ridiculous.

"But...it's scary, too."

Sophie looked over Quasimodo curiously, a hint of surprise and wonder on her face. His voice had been almost inaudible, but she had heard him finish his sentence. He never stopped amazing her. The hunchback wasn't like anybody she had ever met before--and she was glad, too.

Somehow, just the fact that he was standing next to her gave her strength. This feeling was something new to her--the feeling that she wasn't completely alone in what she thought and felt. Quasimodo had no idea how much it meant to her that he didn't think that what she was feeling was entirely irrational and silly. It gave her courage...more than she had had in a long time.

"I...which one is the Archdeacon?"she asked, peering out at all the robed figures walking back and forth across the great floor. There were many of them filing along in a procession alongside the stone pillars that lined their way. To Sophie's left, she could see a large assortment of people kneeling and praying quietly to themselves, but they were people she passed everyday on the street. Somehow, she figured that she would recognize the Archdeacon when she saw him.

Quasimodo scanned the inside of the great cathedral carefully as Sophie watched him inquisitively. She poked her head out slightly, trying to follow his gaze as he searched for who they were looking for. Suddenly, the hunchback pointed out a white robed man by a row of softly glowing candles.

"There he is."

Sophie peeked out at him curiously, nervously playing with the hem of her dress as she did. She reviewed a thousand different conversations with the Archdeacon in her mind, spurning them one by one. _What is he going to say? What if I bother him? Oh no...It'll be my fault if he says no! But he can't say no! He just can't!_ Without thinking about it, Sophie tightened her grip on her dress out of anxiety. She didn't realize that the worry was clearly showing on her face. Quasimodo thought she looked so desperate at that moment that he nearly opened his mouth to say something to her. Before he could, though, the small girl took a step out into the vast room.

Sophie took a deep breath, feeling as if she was doomed to fail from the start and that this was just something she had to get over with. She vaguely wondered if he would be like her own grandfather. She could see his snowy white hair on either side of his cap and had a sudden strange feeling that he might. It made her feel a little better about what she was about to do. She took one last glance at the statues leering down at her with their cold, stone eyes and then turned back to Quasimodo, who had retreated back into the staircase even further.

"Well...I guess we can't stand around here all day,"she stated, laughing slightly. It was still clear that she was nervous, but her clumsy attempt at lightening the mood made Quasimodo smile. But then, slowly, it slid into a frown, and the hunchback hid his face against the wall out of shame.

"I...I can't...go out there."

He said it so quietly it could have been a whisper. His voice was sad...subdued, and something about it made Sophie think that he couldn't go out there for some reason other than that he was simply a little scared. Slowly, the girl stepped closer to Quasimodo, leaning down so she could see his face.

"Quasimodo...why not?"she inquired gently. Her bright green eyes watched him inquisitively and the hunchback never once thought of lying to her. He turned his head away further, pressing his fingers together anxiously.

"Frollo,"he whispered quietly. There was something so submissive in the way Quasimodo had said it that Sophie instantly had a sense of foreboding about the person. She knew the feeling of having a person who made her feel like everything she did was shameful and unwanted.

"Frollo?"she prodded softly. Now there was a touch of worry in her expression.

"He...he's my master." Sophie frowned at the word, and Quasimodo could have sworn he saw her green eyes flicker for an instant, as if a spark of anger had ignited somewhere within her. The hunchback lifted his head up suddenly, rushing to rephrase his words so as not to harm Frollo's image in any way. Even if Frollo was cruel to him sometimes, Quasimodo didn't realize it or just assumed that it was the price to pay for being as hideous as he was. The best way to describe Quasimodo's feelings for the cold priest was gratitude.

"But! But, he's not...um...b-bad or anything! I mean--!" Quasimodo rushed to explain, appearing frantic in his attempt to show how grateful he was to Frollo,"He's a very kind man! He took care of me and raised me all by himself. H-he looks out for me."

The hunchback peered up at Sophie self-consciously, and was relieved to see that she was smiling gently at him--reassuringly. But he could still sense the frown hovering behind her facial features. There was a question that was still hanging in the air above them, and he knew what it was.

_But why can't you show yourself out there?_

Before Sophie could put the question into words, Quasimodo provided her with the answer.

"He doesn't want people to see me,"he whispered. _Because I embarass him. He doesn't want to be seen with the likes of me. _Quasimodo felt the familiar shame return to him--that burning shame that always crept up on him. The hunchback had kept his eyes locked on Sophie's face up until now, but, to his surprise, she was the one who looked away. He watched as her face underwent a series of expressions--many of them too difficult to read. One thing he noticed, though, was pain. She tried to hide it as she always did, but he thought he could see it. He saw her bite her lip, and Quasimodo was alarmed that she might cry, but soon, she turned back around once she had gotten control of her expression. Gently, she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Quasimodo,"she whispered,"I understand." He saw another flash in her eyes before she took a step forward and started toward the Archdeacon. He wondered if she had left quickly so he wouldn't see what was going on behind those brilliant green eyes. Because, when she had said 'I understand', Quasimodo felt in the bottom of his heart that she had said it not just to tell him that it was okay if he stayed behind, but also because she really _did _understand. As he watched her grow smaller and smaller as she walked further and further away, he couldn't help but wonder who didn't want her to be seen and who it was that made her feel ashamed. _Who is it that makes her feel worthless? Who would look at her and think of her as nothing more than..._

_Shame._

**Disclaimer!:**

**FredGeorgeWazlib: Psst! Hey! Reader over there! Come here...quietly! Okay. Here's the deal. I don't want Hugo to know I'm doing another disclaimer so please keep it down. The point is I do not own anyone from the Hunchback of Notre Dame which includes Frollo, Quasi, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Hugo, Laverne, Victor, Djali, the Archdeacon, or Clopin. So, anyways, thank you for coming and--**

**Hugo: **_**Aha!**_** There you are! I've got you now! You thought you could leave me out of yet **_**another**_** story, didn't you?**

**FredGeorgeWazlib: Oh, jeez.**

**Hugo: Well guess what! You thought wrong!**

**FredGeorgeWazlib: **_**LAVEEEEEERNE**_**! Hugo called you a grouchy, old, devil woman!**

**Laverne: WHAT!?**

**Hugo: What? What!? I did **_**not!**_** Hey! Wait, Laverne! I didn't--OW!**

**FredGeorgeWazlib: :D See you later, everyone!**

**For some reason, I felt like this one was kind of short. Sorry if it was. My dad wasn't sharing the computer, though...okay, so maybe **_**I **_**wasn't sharing and he finally kicked me off. I'd also like to thank Opaque Opal and Phantom's Ange for reviewing. And reading, of course. Thanks very much! **


End file.
